


Trapped Fic (Pennywise x Reader)

by adoste



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Emetophilia, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Monster - Freeform, OH LORD, Tentacle Dick, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoste/pseuds/adoste
Summary: Through your usual trip in the forest, you hear something- and find Pennywise stuck in a trap, completely reliant on you to free him.





	1. An Animal Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will be a longer fic, I have lots of ideas for where it can go!

I take in the air of the forest. The wind consumed the trees and the flora, and I filled with the essence of it as I breathed it in. I knelt down into the grass, letting it’s waving blades tickle my tired flesh. Out here I escaped everything- it started out as a shortcut on my way home from college, and became as comfortable as my own home over time. I took off my heavy backpack, shedding the burdens of the real world and soaking in the nature. Then something magical happened, something beyond anything I could ever experience out there, a buck stepped out into the clearing, and I spotted it with a tight hitch in my throat. Not because I was scared, but because I had never seen a deer here and wanted to be as quiet as possible. The deer tiptoed towards me, it’s head dipped and nose tickling the grass, but it’s eyes very much absorbed into mine. As it drew closer, I could pick out the fine details of such a magnificent animal: The soft fluff of its antlers, the long lashes brushing past its eyes, the delicate shape of its long legs tapering into hooves. It stopped just a few feet from me, it’s long neck craning close enough to touch. I swallowed, bringing a careful hand towards the buck until I could rest my palm gently on the space between it’s eyes. It settled under my touch, it's dish-like ears fluttering once or twice. We both jumped at a loud sound, it was indescribable, but by the time I had heard it a second time, the buck had been long gone. 

I was disappointed, but the sounds were violent and gave me no time to waste on thinking about what I'd just experienced. Echoes of what sounded like chains and roaring shook silence into the forest. I had wondered if it had been someone sawing down a tree. As I drew closer however, it sounded less mechanical, less human. I passed through long brush, careful to not let it’s wirey curling branches grab off my shoes and ducked into softer grass. I didn’t want to get too much closer to the sound before I knew what it was. Creeping closer, I could finally spot it- but I wasn’’t entirely sure what I was looking at. I could see what looked like a clown in a filthy white outfit kneeling in the grass and trying to pry himself free of something in a pathed clearing of the forest. The inhuman roaring seemed to be coming from it, and it’s body shook terribly when it emitted the sound. It’s back was to me, and I could only see a sprout of red hair past it’s hunching shoulders. Somewhat sure I would be safe, I pulled myself from the grass and brushed awaystray leaves, taking a quick stride towards the clown.

“Uh- hello, do you need some help?” I asked, voice amplified to combat the growling. The clown stopped, all sounds and movement. After a moment it turned, giving a buck-toothed smile. It’s form was thin, betraying any particularly large muscle, but still looked capable of anything. The clown appeared to be male underneath the makeup- his eyes a soft blue and finely crafted into his masculine face. My eyes caught a gnarly glimpse of his leg and saw the jagged edge of bone before pulling my gaze away, from what I saw momentarily- part of his leg was caught in a very large beartrap and twisting at a completely different angle from the rest of him which assured it was definitely broken.  
“Why hello there, I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown! Yes, If you could be so kind as to help me, I might just have something for you!” He spoke, his voice was cheerful, but beneath it he seemed to be fighting through the pain. My face was twisted with worry as I got a bit closer. How someone could not only speak clearly but remain cheerful through what I imagined to be searing pain was beyond my guess, I assumed it was just politeness.  
“Y-you don’t have to give me anything-” I started.  
“But you simply must help Pennywise.” He interrupted.  
“I mean, I’m going to help you, you don’t have to give me anything in return for it.” His face was contorted as confusion gripped him for a moment, then he returned to his pleasant smile.  
“Alright!” He agreed, giving a gentle fist pump.  
I approached cautiously and knelt down at the trap, holding my breath as I had to stare directly into the sheared viscera of what used to be his ankle. What I thought had been spurting blood was instead blood gently floating in messy sheets from his wound. I didn’t have time to question how such a thing was possible, and instead tried to push my fingers inbetween the teeth of the trap.  
“Go on,” The clown spoke, his voice distorting somewhat more as I fiddled with the trap. I tried to pull the jaws open, but it wasn’t any good, the blood that wasn’t floating away was caking my hands and only making them more slippery.  
“I’m sorry,” I breathed, looking up at the clown. His expression didn’t change, he merely looked down at me with those bright blue eyes. “ I think I need to go get someone who can help-”  
“Oh no no no no no, you musn’t!” He started.  
“Why is that?”  
“You see, I’m going to show up at a surprise birthday party, and we can’t have anyone knowing I’m about to show before I do, hmm?”  
I stood up, wiping the blood onto my shirt while failing to lose eye contact with him.  
“Sir, I’m sorry but you’re probably going to lose my leg if I don’t get someone to help. And you are in no condition to be going anywhere but a hospital after this.”  
His eyes pinpricked, and a flash of yellow seemed to take them over. I took a step back in complete surprise at the sudden change. The red paint decorating his face in strokes seemed to only emphasize his expression as his mouth twisted into a frown.

“You will not tell anyone.” He spoke, his voice slipping closer to the roaring I’d heard before. I took a sharp inhale, my feet nearly failing me as I almost tripped into the brush behind me.  
“You will release me now.”  
“I told you I-I-I can’t…”  
“I-I-I can’t” He mocked before chuckling at his apparently funny joke, his voice dropped low again as his laughter died down. “Get over here.”   
He gritted his teeth as he spoke, and I could very clearly see a sharp set of teeth behind those red lips. I shook my head, too fearful to speak, and he took a running sprint at me, even using the leg still stuck in the trap. I took off in the direction I came from, tripping as he had crashed into the ground and grabbed my ankle. I looked back at him as I grabbed wildly for the ground behind me, screaming all the way. What I had momentarily guessed was a ruse had thankfully turned out to be true- the beartrap, chained with a powerful stake in the ground was still holding fast to his leg, and he could go no further than he had. His bloodied gloves slipped on the flesh of my ankle and fell to my shoe, which popped right off of my foot and remained in his blood-covered glove. He erupted in an angered growl, clawing at the earth and hissing as strands of drool dripped from his lips. I stared into his blood-thirsty eyes, regaining my breath and taking in what I was seeing before I regained myself and ran.


	2. Freed

The following day, no one would believe me, as soon as the words “ A clown “ left my lips, I was returned with eye rolls and teeth sucking. I couldn’t explain to anyone what had happened without sounding like I’d hit my head, and for the rest of the college day I gave up on trying to explain it. Maybe it didn’t really happen, I thought to myself. It was far-fetched to think anyone would believe my story, let alone that a clown monster tried to eat me. On my stroll home I looked down at my feet and saw a different pair of shoes. I was unable to wear the pair I had worn yesterday and these newer ones were making my feet sore. That alone reassured me it had actually happened, and I took my usual shortcut through the woods again.

I settled into the clearing I had before and took in the air once again. Something about it always seemed to soothe my mind, and I prescribed it to myself after every stressful day. I looked to the bushes where I had seen the deer yesterday and halfway hoped he would show up again. Before he had a chance to, I heard the roaring again. It couldn’t be. Did no one else hear that thing roaring and come and find him yet? It was still there? I followed the path of yesterday to spot the clown once again in the same place I had left him, his body curled into a pitiful ball. I approached, keeping a distance I had memorized to be longer than the chain, and he heard me coming. He’d turned around, his mouth stretching ear to ear with pointed teeth. He’d let out a sharp snarl and turned back again in a pout, giving up on trying to fool me with a friendly act I assumed.  
“So you are real..” I murmured to myself, not concerned if he'd heard me or not. I wanted to run away, fetch someone, maybe even take pictures, but my heart had a pull on it. The same weight of seeing an animal caught in a trap like this. I could compare it to a cougar being caught, but something told me he was much more volatile than a cougar- but he was the same: Dangerous, possibly even ready to kill, but at this moment completely helpless, life depending on my forgiveness.  
“Pennywise, right?”  
He responded with a short glance over his shoulder.  
“How did you... get stuck here?”  
After a moment of silence, he stood up- his leg still horribly mangled in the trap. I took a step back just in case, knowing he was predictably unpredictable.  
“When I get out of this,” He hissed, his voice sounded as if it’d been dragged over hot coals. He’d turned and loomed at me again, those firey eyes boring holes into mine. “I’m going to find you, and I’m going to kill you.”  
I felt myself trembling, and my lungs losing grip on my breath.  
“I will rrrip you to pieces, I will ignore you as you plead helplessly for your life. You will welcome death when I finally give it to you.” He took slow, limping strides towards me in silence, until the sound of the chain told him he couldn’t get any closer.  
“Are you afraid?” He questioned, death poured from his lips in the shape of words. I felt them enter through my chest and grip my throat. I was too afraid to speak.  
“You reek of it.” 

I went home in a dizzying hurry. I don’t know how long I’d been there until I finally decided to leave, but I was absolutely terrified. No one was going to believe I was just threatened by a monster clown- they didn’t believe me before he spoke such things. Even through reassurances that he was stuck there, all I could do was imagine what would happen to me if he’d gotten loose. Terrible images of him strangling me, biting into my flesh with those needle-lined jaws haunted me. I convinced myself I would have to go back tomorrow and be sure he was still there.

The following day, I took my walk through the forest again to find the clown. But this time I had come prepared. I had visited the local hunting store and gotten everything I needed to get a pistol. The weapon clinked against another metal object in my bag as I walked, and I built up the courage to use it if I needed to. I rounded the trees to the pathing where the clown was trapped, and he’d still been huddled in his usual spot to my relief. I stopped at the aforementioned safe spot beyond the chain length and sat my heavy backpack down with a loud crunch in the grass. Pennywise turned, his mouth still toothy, but his eyes still brimming with hate- however his face had been smeared with dark blood, and I felt a tinge of worry. From where I was I could see the leg was looking worse than ever, and felt sickly relieved to see he had been trying to chew it free. He really was just like a trapped animal. Pity sat in my stomach as I wondered how many days he’d been here besides the three I was aware of.  
“Pennywise,” I called, kneeling down next to my bag. He’d crawled over on all fours, his heavy breathing apparent as he’d gotten closer. I felt myself unknowingly tightening my legs as he neared and tried to soothe myself. He’d gave a momentary smile at knowing I was still afraid, he must really be able to smell it.  
“I want to make a deal with you.” I spoke, unable to hide the shakiness in my voice. He emitted a deep chuckle at it, and I started feeling irritated at his bullying nature.  
“If I let you out, would you promise not to kill me?”  
The clown crouched, bringing his hand up to his chin in a typical thinking position. I’d noticed his gloves had torn at the knuckles, and underneath were long black claws. I reeled back for a moment at seeing this, but he’d pretended not to notice.  
“How about this, little one.”His voice was laced with poison as he spoke, his terrifying hands folded together however as though his words were harmless.  
“If you free Pennywise, Pennywise promises to make your death much less painful, hm?”  
I coughed, fighting the coiling fear in my throat.  
“I.. I’m sorry?” I breathed. As cleared the distance, the smell of blood started to choke me- he was doused in it, and I felt sick from how thick it must have been filling my lungs.  
“I’m going to get out sooner or later.” He giggled, pushing himself to a stand and trying to grab at me again. I shrieked as I ducked backward to no avail, as he’d already extended the full length of the trap’s chain and it clinked loudly as it forced him back to the ground. His landing was not as elegant, and he’d pulled his limb in the trap and shredded more of his flesh. He dropped to his knees in a pained howl- shoulders protruding from his clown outfit as he shook violently, the sound hollowing me internally as I’d never heard it so while so up-close before. I tried to regain my breathing but could hardly hear myself over painful snarls and growls. I snatched my bag and pulled it into my lap, sloppily rooting through it with my hand until my hand connected with cold steel.

By the time his growls and roars had died down, he’d shift his head up at me- standing over him with the gun’s barrel aiming down to greet him. My finger curled shakily over the trigger and I stared down at him, intent that I was about to pull the trigger. For a moment I saw a look on his face that I hadn’t before. Fear. Pennywise’s breathing was loud and visceral, and drool poured from his lip and turned black from the blood it carried on it’s trip down his chin. After a moment he’d lowered his head back to the ground, as if accepting that I was about to shoot him.

I had no reason not to, he was nothing like a cougar in a trap. He wasn’t truly scared, he wanted to kill me even if I helped. I would only really be safe if I pulled it, right?  
My lungs felt like a vacuum, devoid of air even though my chest was heaving as hard as it possibly could. My hands shook so hard, I cursed myself under my breath to hold it steady. Fuck.. Why can’t I just do this? I’d never killed anything before, it was never justified until now. And yet… I sighed and dropped my arms, the weapon swinging to my side. I looked down at the filthy clown and at the space beyond my safe point. Blood had painted the entire area in desperate strokes. Spots where he must have been stationary were blotched, the whole area dotted with two or three of these stationary spots- but the largest one being right by the trap. The chain holding it together looked scraped by teeth and claws, messages of need. The need to survive. 

I shut my eyes tightly, about to curse myself for what I was about to do. I knelt down next to my bag, shoving the pistol back in and pulling out a crowbar I’d also brought along. I stepped past Pennywise, swiftly exiting the safe zone and crouching down to his leg. He’d quickly moved, flipping onto his rear and pushing his legs out, and I stifled a scream as he’d moved so abruptly, but the position was perfect for pulling the trap off. Steeling my nerves, I forced the tip of the crowbar inbetween the jaws and anchoring the pedal to the ground with my foot. I pulled the other end of the crowbar towards my chest, fighting against what I assumed was rust from the blood caking every inch of it. The jaws slowly pried apart, making a gooey sound as the metal seperated from embedded flesh. Pennywise pulled his limb from the trap, which somehow was still connected to the rest of the leg, and I released the crowbar, letting the trap snap shut around it and fall to the ground. I panted, tiring myself from forcing the thing open and having the balls to pass the safe zone. I watched as Pennywise’s leg straightened itself out, the sound of bone snapping and aligning itself. It didn’t look much better when it had finished, but it had to be more than enough for him- I’d seen him walk on the thing when it was a gnarled mess. Immediately he took to his feet, and being so close I could really gauge just how tall he was. Still filthy and covered with blood, but his face lit up with a sense of purpose. He took a slow stride towards me, and I’d stepped backwards into what used to be the safe zone.

“Y-you’re free to go..” I whined, incapable of bringing my voice back to normal. Pennywise didn’t smile, however. He didn’t seem to have any clear expression on his face- he only neared closer and closer- spreading his shadow over me. The forest grew quiet, only the sound of my breathing as he’d stopped infront of me and I was too afraid to move away any more than I had. An odd thought crossed my mind, and I slowly lifted my hand, bringing it close to his face. He gave a small internal growl in response to my hand nearing closer.  
“It’s okay..” I whispered, and gently rested my palm against his cheek. Despite what he looked like, he was warm. I gently ran my thumb across his cracked skin. I heard a pop- as though from a balloon behind me, and I startled and turned around. When I’d turned back, he was gone- the warmth ghosting on my hand. The sounds of the forest faded in again, and I let the wind carry me home.


	3. The Return

A few weeks had passed since the incident, I would always look at that shirt, still stained with Pennywise’s blood. I’d never visited the spot again, and thinking about going back hadn't been a thought until now. I never talked to anyone about it of course, it had been a secret I kept to myself out of necessity. No one would believe it even if I didn't hide it.

On my way home from college, I passed through the forest again. I walked to the trapping spot and stopped just as it came into view. I approached carefully, taking in the memory of it all. The trap, still with the crowbar snapped between it, the chain trailing behind it, the blood merely faded spots of copper. Being here now felt so vivid. I could remember every moment of those three days.  
“Back to the scene of the crime, little one?” A familiar voice sounded, breath brushing past my ear.  
I spun around, nearly jumping out of my skin as I saw the clown leaning over with a wolfish grin. His face was cleaned and his hair set nicely, his costume, while still dirty, seemed to be without anymore rips and blood.   
I was speechless, unable to say anything while he stood there.  
“Cat got your tongue?” He brought a gloved hand to my chin, giving it a gentle squeeze between his thumb and index finger. I felt myself blushing at the delicate touch of such a frightening monster.  
“Are you… going to kill me?” I whimpered. He chuckled in response.  
“No, I suppose I'm only here to understand. And apparently, be flattered.” His voice lilted seductively as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. I felt myself blushing even harder, nothing seemed to go past his notice.  
“What do you.. mean? Understand what?”  
“Human motivation. A human will save another human for many reasons, money, respect, adoration. But you, you saved me. I am not human, I threatened to kill you even, and you saved me and told no one.”   
I gathered myself and felt a bit less like my answer would come out in whines.  
“I.. I don't know… I just had to help.”  
“Such a generous little human. I truly did want to eat you, you know.” He pressed his face into my shoulder suddenly, taking a deep inhale of my scent and exhaling with a rasping growl. I froze, my muscles tightening all over despite how much I wanted to run away. Gloved fingers brushed into my hair, and he took a sniff of it as well, his mouth parting just slightly to show his sharp teeth.  
“Your fear is delicious, about as delicious smelling as your flesh. I bet you would melt over my tongue.” Pennywise let his lips brush against the skin of my neck, and I gave a small gasp.  
“Yes, you would be so tasty. And your arousal only sweetens the mix.” I couldn't take it anymore, I forced my palms into his shoulders and pulled distance in between us.  
“St-stop.. please..”  
His eyes dimmed for a moment, his yellow pupils just barely sitting below his lids.  
“Do you know why I didn't eat you?” His voice was flat, not its typical floaty and silly self.  
I shook my head.  
“It's the same reason you freed me. Whatever strange emotion came over you the day you freed me, you infected me with it.” He spat, orange bleeding into the fire of his eyes. He dropped his chin, the shadow of his brow lowering over his eyes and making them look even more sinister. With his long arm he reached out, taking a firm grip of my throat and lifting my frame from the ground with very little struggle. His arm shook, not as though he was straining to hold me, but as if he was straining to not do something worse.  
“What did you do to me?” He questioned, his voice shaking with fury.   
“Wh-what are you talking about?” I choked, my hands fighting to get between my throat and his glove but failing to.  
“No matter how hard I try, no matter how badly I want to kill you, I can't.” He tightens his fingers into my skin just then, and I let out a sharp whine of pain before the pressure stopped me.  
I wondered if he'd been trying to kill me the past few weeks, or if it was only just now.  
“I'm s-sorry..” I choked out, before he released me into a heap on the ground.  
He paced around me in soft crunches while I regained my breath, wheezing at the fresh bruising of my throat. I tried to ease the pain with my own hand, but it was far too delicate to touch.  
“I've an idea to make you talk.” He spoke, grabbing me by the back of my shirt and lifting only my torso off of the ground. The cuff of the shirt stung at my wounds, and I could barely breathe through the pain. He began to drag me away, the tugging pulling me unconscious.


	4. It was His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emetophilia in this chapter- so beware

I awoke to the sound of chains echoing through a chamber, I’d half wondered if I’d fallen asleep to a horror movie- but sudden cold steel pressed against my fresh neck wounds reassured me it was real. I coughed, an involuntary response to the searing pain on my skin, I shrieked as the coughing only irritated the wounds from the inside as well.  
“Quiet.” A voice spoke out into the darkness. It was his. My eyes squinted into the blinking darkness, the only bit of light filtering in through small grate somewhere up high, dripping rays of daylight down into the tunnel. The clown’s silhouette covered what bit of light I could see as he approached. A gloved hand gripped my cheeks tightly, squeezing my face as he laughed into it.  
“There we go, now we can reproduce our strange little experience together.” After he spoke he gave my face a shove, and I felt myself stumble from my knees onto my back. Bare skin met with freezing cold water and rough stone, and I let out a cry as I tried to stand up and step out of the water. As I flailed blindly, I heard a familiar sound trailing after me, the sound of chains. They dragged along the ground in metal whines before tightening with a clink, and I slipped to the ground as my head was pulled out of motion from the rest of my body. No… This can’t be happening… I grabbed at my neck, feeling a large clasp of metal wrapping around it, and a chain trailing across my chest. I followed the chain on my hands and knees while Penny watched with delight. The chain lead to the wall and hid itself inside. There was no way to pull myself free.  
“Wh- what did you do? Why did you do this?” I barked, rubbing a filthy palm into my eyes as I begged to wake from this dream.  
“Ohohohoho, what have I done? You can get out of it at any time.” He spoke, his footsteps clicking against the rock of the chamber as he paced in fine lines.  
“You just have to tell me your little secret and how to undo it.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I shouted, loud enough to stay his feet. Footsteps turned and then sounded in a quick pace towards me, and I tried to defend myself by curling into a ball. His hand seized my arm and tugged my face into his.  
“We’ll see just how generous you are after a couple days down here, filth.” He hissed, his eyes glowing like embers in the dark. With that his footsteps made their way out of the tunnel and into the dark.

The following day felt much like the last. I awoke on the dirty floor of a chamber in a sewer, the heavy steel collar digging painfully into my shoulders and the chain like a frozen snake across my chest. I sat up, the sounds of the chain coming to life and attracting the attention of something in the dark. The clown approached in slow steps before producing something and tossing it on the floor in front of me. It looked like a big loaf of bread. My stomach growled to life as hunger set in.  
“Eat.” Pennywise spoke, taking a short pace backwards.  
I picked up the bread, it was warm and smelled of butters and garlic. I went to take a bite, but transformed into a hungry beast, ripping it into pieces with noisy satisfaction. The clown giggled at seeing this, but I didn't care- I was too hungry, too gone to care. After the last bit of bread went down, I realized it wasn’t enough. I looked up at the clown’s bright yellow eyes.  
“Do you.. Have more?” I asked weakly.  
He fell into a caucous laughter, the bells on his suit jingling- mocking my most important need.  
“You are such a greedy little girl, aren’t you? Pennywise does something oh-so-generous for his prisoner, and she wants MORE!” He punctuated his final word with another laugh, holding his hands to his gut and bending over. I felt myself getting riled up, and the lack of proper sleep and the hunger stabbing into me was pulling my patience.  
“F-fuck you! You’re not generous, you’re holding me here against my will! I would never do this shit to you!” I barked, my voice paused everything around me, even him- until the only sound was it’s echo trailing down the tunnel. A low growl began to fill the silence, and the pair of eyes narrowed into a hateful glare. The sound of jingling returned, but not of bells, of chains. He was grabbing the chain and pulling me off of the ground with it. I struggled to keep my footing, but he was holding me up so high my toes barely scraped the ground.  
“Do you know what my faaaavorite thing about generosity is?” A singsong tone left his dark lips, and a fearful pain snuffed out my hunger. I shook my head, all bravery lost.  
“That you can take it back- and it’s much, much worse than if you had done nothing. At. All.” With his gloved hand he stabbed at my chest to enunciate his words before dropping me on the ground. Before I had a chance to recover, he’d knelt down next to me and seized my head by the chain again, forcing me to look into his eyes.  
“Do you want a little human affection? Hm? Is that all you need, my little caged bird?” He brought his palm under my chin, cupping it tightly as he hummed a soft laugh. Pennywise pushed his face against mine before I had a moment to brace, his lips greeting mine in a warm embrace. He was soft at first, before pushing harder, more fervently into my mouth. His sharp teeth threatened the soft flesh of my mouth, and I yielded to his kissing to avoid being bitten. He let out a rapturous moan, the back of my throat vibrating from his voice- he’d seized the back of my head with a clawed hand, my scalp burning from his fistful of my hair. I couldn’t help but enjoy every bit of it, his roughness, his predatory desire, I gave into his kissing, melting into his touch as his other hand gripped around my back, pulling me closer. Something slimy and long started to make it’s way into my mouth, his tongue. It was long and slender, a softly pointed tip teasing every crevice under my tongue. It coiled inside of my mouth, and painted saliva along it’s path. Pennywise had been drooling so much it fell in thick gobs between our lips, and threatened to flood my mouth. The clown’s grip suddenly tightened, not in a passionate way, but in the way a wolf might grip a rabbit between it’s fangs. I felt my heart drop into my stomach in sudden fear. His long coiling tongue made a beeline for the back of my throat, and slowly began to make it’s way down, growing thicker as it’s length snaked down. I started to struggle, completely unable to breathe, but barely able to writhe as the hand in my hair held my head tipped back at the perfect angle for him to invade. I felt the slimy appendage writhe in slow, sharp spirals inside of my throat, and I shook violently everytime it made me gag. The clown emptied a sinister chuckle into my mouth, not letting up- only swirling his tongue deeper and tighter against the walls of my throat. His saliva began to drip out of my mouth as my own started to fill it instead, I was going to vomit- and he knew it.With gentle shoves he continued to kiss me while his tongue forcibly writhed inside of me. My eyes threatened to roll back in my head as the clown gave a final roll against my throat, and quickly retracted his long tongue in a painful graze up the back of my throat. He pulled away, still keeping his grip on my hair as he forced my head downwards and I spilled the contents of myself out onto the ground in a painful wretch. The taste of him in my mouth still overpowered the puke, and I shivered in waves as the hunger returned full force to my stomach now. Pennywise laughed maniacally, shaking my hair in his fist as he did- and consequently shaking my head and making me gag.  
“I can give, but I can also take away. You won’t forget that next time.” He cooed, releasing my hair and giving my head a friendly pat. He stood up and disappeared into the darkness again, while I sat up and wiped the sick from my chin.


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another pre-written chapter, it was honestly one of the weaker ones but I made it a thousand times better.

Pennywise returned again that day, fresh blood from whatever he'd killed decorating his face. Satiated, he'd approached me again, taking a knee and bringing a soft stroke to my cheek. I pulled away, refusing to work with him as the sour taste of puke still bitter in my mouth.  
“Tsk, tsk. Did you still not get it?” A gentle chuckle left his lips as he lifted my chin, bringing my gaze up to meet his golden optics. His lids fell halfway across his eyes, and despite how he'd treated me this whole time I felt comforted by his ginger touch and honest eyes. It was fleeting, as he seized me by the chin tightly again.  
“I am your God down here.” The words rained from his lips like knives. “You will worship me. Pennywise can make all your dreams come true, but in return, I need your devotion. Do you understand me?”  
I nodded, my jaw quivering in his grasp. He gave a satisfied smile before producing a piece of meat, only a drumstick but it looked horribly appetizing. Having puked out the food from before, I wasn’t terribly thrilled about eating it- but the hunger didn’t care.  
“You’ve been obedient, take it.”  
I grabbed the meat and ate it feverishly, Pennywise watched gleefully before getting up to leave. I started to wonder if I’d be kept here like his pet forever- his demands were vague and if I didn’t do what he wanted he was going to spin any good deed he did for me into something painful. The meat was delicious and soft, still warm- I’d wondered where he got cooked chicken from, and imagined he must have stolen it from someone’s dinner. After licking the bone clean, I sat in the boring silence of the tunnel, flipping the bone in my palms as I waited for something interesting to happen. Lazily the bone slipped from my hand and fell on the hard cement, shattering at one end. Seeing the small slivers on the floor gave me an idea.

I took the bone and raked it across the cement, trying to get a sharp edge. It didn’t need to be horribly sharp, I was going for length, not thickness. Once it had looked fine enough, my hands explored against the metal collar, looking for some kind of latch. My fingers registered only smooth steel, but I had to keep feeling for something. My index finger sunk into a small hole in the steel, nearly keyhole shaped on the back of my neck. I took the carved bone and stuck it into the hole, raking around until I could make a proper mental picture of the inside. A thin flat key of metal was at the back, and I forced the bone against it and pried as hard as I could. Click. Fuck yes.

I pulled the collar from my throat with a deep sigh. My neck felt light. I ran my hand against the painful grooves in my shoulders, and felt the tenderness in my neck with a ginger touch. I had to get out of here. I stood up, carrying the bone with me to use as a weapon if need be. Pennywise had left at.. Well whatever time it was- and was usually gone for a while. I could only tell so much about what time of day it was by the color and intensity of the light filtering into the chamber. I followed along the tunnels, they seemed to wind and turn, always splitting off into threes when I exited one. Just then I saw a light, rounding an empty tunnel I could see it far off at the end. I started running, nearly slipping in the water but I didn’t care. The tunnel opened up into a river stream, and the feeling of cold water- clean running water, on my feet was soothing. The wind, something I hadn’t felt in three days, brushed against my bare flesh, and I nearly forgot about what had happened.

“Hey, you!” A voice called, startling me out of my skin. It wasn’t his.  
I turned to look upstream, seeing a group of boys walking in a proud jaunt in my direction. I somewhat recognized them, some guys from my college who enjoyed picking on the freshmen. Not just picking however, they liked to leave their mark. They had knives on them at all times, probably guns too. The density of the crowds at college were safe to hide in, away from their vulture eyes- but here, I was alone, out in the open. From the way they were approaching, they didn’t seem like they had any nice words for me. I turned the opposite direction and started running downstream, and their pace quickened from the fevered sounds of sloshing behind me. My foot slipped along an algae covered rock and I fell into the river on my knees. A searing pain in my ankle burned up to my knee, and I cried out into the water, as clutching my leg had pushed my head underwater. It felt sprained, I gathered myself, now heavier with my soaking clothes, and I still tried to walk on itl The sloshing died down as the group had caught up with me, but I kept trying to fight to a stand. My forearm suffered under an unfriendly grip, I was pulled off balance and fell to me knees in the water. The boys had caught up to me and surrounded me in the water in a semi-circle.  
“Well, well, skipping class to roll around in the river, huh?” One of them laughed.  
“You should roll around with us.” One in a leather jacket spoke, bending over and grabbing at my breast. I tried to pull away but another one descended on me, all five of them getting their kicks out of my fear as they lifted me out of the water and threw me onto the bank.  
“I think her leg is broken, Henry” The shortest of them, with red hair and freckles spoke.  
“Means she can’t run away.” The one called Henry huffed, producing a blade from his pocket as they all closed in on me. As Henry knelt down around me, I pushed my fist into his chest, clutching the bone tightly as it plunged into his shoulder with a wet thunk. He screamed, and the others wrestled it from me while Henry knocked the air out of my lungs with a knee to my stomach. With a free hand he ripped the bone from his shoulder, swearing and splattering droplets of blood across my face.  
Two of them held down my arms while the other two held my legs, my right leg painfully aching against the rough pin. Not giving me anymore chances, they dug their nails into my wrists in their grip, hushed that I’d stabbed their leader. Henry bent over, pushing the knife to my sternum.  
“You fucking bitch, Lucky I’m not going to kill you.” With a dirty fist he grabbed my shirt, lifting it from the skin as he brought his knife through the fabric in a quick sawing motion.   
“What are y-you doing?” The freckled boy asked ,seemingly worried.  
“We’re gonna fuck her, what else?” One of them spat.  
“Get off of me!” I shouted, still trying my hardest to wrestle myself out of their grasp.  
“I get the first ride. Oh, I can’t wait to-” Henry paused abruptly, just as he was about to reach for my breasts again. His underlings exchanged glances.  
“Henry.. you okay?” One of them spoke. Their leader seemed to jolt for a bit, before the flesh on his hand began to rot away before us.  
“What the fuck?!” Someone shouted. It wasn’t just his hand, but every part of him. His flesh began to slough off in thick sheets, revealing globulous pus-colored muscles and viscera underneath. The skin of his hand had nearly fallen right ontop of me, but was hanging inches off of his palm in thick strands of sinew. I dragged myself out from under him, having to shove his knee off of my stomach as I did. The flesh under his jacket gave into my hands with a sickening squish as I pushed on his clothes, and I reeled back in absolute disgust as whatever fluid he was exuding began to spread a stain across that area in the shape of a hand print.  
“Shit, shit shit!” Freckles screamed as the four ran off into the forest. I watched in horror as Henry slowly melted into a slush, gravity pulling the fluid down the hill and into the water like a red smoke.

I felt a hand gently take my shoulder, and looked up to see it was him- Pennywise. He’d give a cackle as I was surprised and walked in a clumsy circle around me.  
“Well how about that, out of the pan and into the fire.” His smile was bright and excited, like I didn’t just witness a man melt in front of me. Despite everything I had been somewhat happy to see him. I stuttered out, trying to find my voice to form a question about what had happened to Henry. Impatient, Pennywise interrupted.  
“A terrible waste of a meal, but I have no time for others playing with my toys.” He paced down the riverbed, watching with gentle delight as the water became redder as the gore flowed downstream.After some time, he turned back to me, his ruffles dancing against his fine motions.

“We’re going to have to do something about this.” He motioned vaguely in my direction, possibly in reference to my escape. I didn’t have any words. Part of me felt like I should have stayed down there- the part of me that now freshly ached with a knee to my stomach at least.   
“Get up.” He ordered, his smile burning away as he switched gears.  
“I can’t.” I whimpered, pulling my leg into my stomach. I desperately didn’t want to fight back, but I didn’t have a choice. “I fell.. I can’t walk on it.”  
Pennywise rolled his eyes back, giving an annoyed growl before moving close and bending down in an exaggerated manner towards my leg. With a delicately gloved finger he tapped his lip thoughtfully before rolling his gaze up to meet mine and letting his macabre smile peel across his face.Without warning he shot a hand to my leg, seizing it with unnatural strength and wrestling a painful scream from my lungs. He dropped to his knees as he only gripped harder, shushing into my neck gently like I was a baby bird, as I continued to wail in agony.   
“That’s it..” He whispered into my skin, his wrist twisting my ankle with deliberate precision, not enough to break anything, but enough to feel like he might. Hot tears painted my face as I grabbed onto the ruffle of his costume with quivering fists, begging him to stop between crying shouts. I couldn’t see his face- as he’d pressed it into my neck, but I could feel his grinning and affable chuckles.  
“Are you going to be good?” He questioned, brushing his face against mine as he spoke into my ear. His grip on my leg had lessened to let me catch my breath and speak.  
“Yes..” I sniveled, embarrassed at the height of my voice.  
“Good.” His whisper was so quiet, practically just the heat of his breath against the shell of my ear. With ease he’d scooped his arms beneath me and lifted me, taking long strides back to the tunnels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote Pennywise a little too gentle here, but he's going to be much less nice in the next chapter.


	6. The Vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "and I couldn't care less if when I reached the top he pushed me off. I just wanted to see what was over the vista- with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY So much you guys for disappearing, I wrote about three different endings for this fic and none of them were satisfying so I waited until I had a better idea and I'm back again.  
> Thanks to everyone yelling at me to update <3 I'm back with more P-wise

As Pennywise carried me back into the chamber, I caught myself gripping his ruffles- relaxed in his arms and left at his mercy. Short lived as any of these fleeting moments were, he responded with a swift drop onto the dirty chamber floor. He seemed calm before, but now he was very visibly upset. Wet growls snuck through fast breathing, and he paced in messy lines, his movements twitchy and powerfully restrained.  
“I.. think I know what it is now.” I spoke, painfully boiling courage over fear in my chest just to do so. He shot me a look, far too busy in his monstrous tantrum to spare anything more.  
“Why you can't kill me.” I added in, and he stopped on his heel, firing a deadly gaze that made its way into my gut and strangled my courage. I felt my throat close in on itself as he neared a bit, his gloved hands open like eagle talons, shaking and ready to sink into their prey.

“I think.. “ I stuttered, speaking hard against his gaze. “ You like me.” The words seemed to almost stop the world, Pennywise was silent, his hands still poised to kill but his expression fighting. Finally he burst into one of his sinister clown laughs, the kind that seemed to demean my whole existence.  
“You really know nothing at all, do you?” He laughed, his palms pushed against his gut with an elegant flair as he continued to laugh.  
“I don't even know what you're going on about, I have no desire to court you - I hate you.”  
He seemed to have mistaken what I said, as strangely painful it felt to hear him not have romantic desire- a feeling I attributed to his monstrous manipulation making me have feelings just to tear them down, I wondered if he hadn't actually understood what affection was. The word hung in my throat like a sour ball, as I remembered the only time he'd used such a word was after he'd forced me to upchuck, but I had to assume he didn't understand it in the underlying way. He could see it, kissing, cuddling, spending time together as humans did, but he didn't know how to detect it- he could smell arousal practically before it happened, but this was something he couldn't detect- he couldn't understand it so violently that he kept me here thinking it was a ploy against him.

“You don't really understand affection, do you?” I tried. “I think you do, in the way that you protected me from those guys, the way you never let anything truly bad happen to me including your hunger. I think you favor me… somehow.” I anxiously tacked in at the end as his orange eyes had glowed like fires in the dark.  
“What are you talking about? You think I saved you? That letting those boys frighten you wasn't part of my plan to show you that you are stuck here? I don't give a shit about you.” He spat, literally, as drool had hung from his bottom lip as it was want to do.  
“You weren't going to let those boys hurt me anymore than they had.” I added, courage starting to nudge its warm hands into my back. Of course he smelled it right away, the scent must have been disgusting to him, the spur forced into the hip of the bull. His nose wrinkled and his lips parted in a scowl.  
“You think I wouldn't let those boys do more? Killing you is going to be my reward, but I would have let them do anything else. I didn't think you needed any longer to learn your lesson- but perhaps you're a more stupid cunt than I thought.” The word surprised me, but I couldn't imagine a demonic monster did not have such words in his repertoire. With a shaking finger and a thoughtful stare, he smiled. “ I will show you.” He hissed, before turning and stomping off into the dark. Perhaps I put all of my eggs in one basket on this one.

Pennywise returned uncharacteristically loudly but it wasn't his voice. He stepped out into the light with a person in tow, the redhead from Henry’s group. Despite how I had dwarfed all of them before, he looked pitifully tiny in the death grasp of Pennywise- his arms coiled around him, an excited grimace on his face. The guy was rattling in Penny’s arms, his pupils blurred but the whites of his eyes very visible as a gloved hand gripped his face.  
“Alright- Charlie,” He coaxed in his deeply monstrous voice. He'd dropped Charlie in front of me, and he scrambled to his feet- realizing who I was.  
“Go on. Finish the job.” Pennywise still lumbered over both of us with terrifying height, but thankfully I had been used to it. Charlie however was not, and could barely keep a steady flow of air going through his lungs. He froze, staring pins into me, pleading with his face for help I couldn't deliver, I was in the same boat. Pennywise let out an impatient snarl as he charged forward, seizing Charlie by the back of his neck and pushing him into me as though he was a toy. Charlie caught himself on his hands and knees over me, his failing breath unsuccessful to even hit my face. I worried he might have a heart attack at this rate.  
“Rape her, Charlie.” Pennywise whispered, as though he had complete control of him just then. Fear gripped me as I kept eye contact with him, begging in my head for him to keep being frozen. A horrible sweat overtook him, some of it dripping in cold shots against my skin.  
“Rape her.” He commanded again, his impatience ever present and palpable. “You know you want to, I know you want to. She’s not on her knees for God.” Charlie managed to shake his head, a movement that jolted me in surprise. My heart sank as I knew what was coming next. Pennywise shifted his grasp, taking a powerful handful of Charlie's hair and slamming his against my chest. I felt him struggle against it, gasps of terror bubbling past my breasts, but Pennywise kept a firm grip.  
“Go ahead, Charlie- No one will even know you did it. Fuck her and you can just walk right out of here with all your limbs attached.” The warning froze him, and Pennywise released his hand as he expected. Charlie didn't struggle, and only momentarily he started to push his hands under my bra.

“No..” I whined, trying to move out from under him but his thighs had gripped me tightly.   
“Y-you’re right..” He stuttered, pinching my nipples with cold fingers. “No one will know.” Charlie's other hand had wrestled into my jeans before Pennywise had jolted into laughter.  
“Are you going to kill her?” He asked Pennywise, still staring coldly at me. “I don’t want her to live after this.”  
The cruel coldness of Charlie was different than anything I’d experienced. Somehow less human than the torture I’d been through at the hands of a murderous clown. I didn’t like this, I didn’t want this. Not from him. Pennywise could sense it, in that moment he went quiet, growling quietly as the only other sound in the room was of Charlie undoing his pants.  
“That’s enough.” He spoke sharply. Charlie barely moved, the cold air of the sewers gripping my inner thighs felt dangerous- like thousands of needles were at the edge of my skin- ready to prick if I had even so much as moved. Charlie hadn’t noticed them.  
“I said, that’s ENOUGH.” Pennywise lurched, gripping Charlie by the back of his head as if it were a plaything, and pulling it with ease from his shoulders, a brushstroke of blood painting his path as the rest of the body crumpled into a flop at my feet. He stood quietly, pondering the head in his hand with delicate rotation before walking over quietly.The look we exchanged was something else, he had the visage of a monster, even covered in blood like one, but he wasn’t terrifying. At that moment I’d felt happy he was here.

“You see, I can let anything happen to you that I want.”  
Despite the sick morality of the situation, he was wrong.  
“But you won’t.” I murmured.  
“I thought you just liked to be roughed up,” He hissed. “ But you weren't aroused by that boy at all. Strange.”   
I hilted a worried moan in my throat as he approached me, taking the place of Charlie before pulling gloved fingers into my waistband. Instantly it felt different, a warmth spilling under my skin as Pennywise started taking over. He grinned behind his buckteeth, lips curling to meet their jagged edge.

“You truly do enjoy my company, hm?” He slipped the soft fabric of his fingers brushed curiously against my bare folds, and I bit my lip in shame and shut my eyes. “You know I’m a monster, don’t you?” He cooed toyingly before snatching my cheeks in his large hand, still softly exploring against my slick and toying at my entrance. Something behind his eyes flickered, a curiosity, something he hadn’t witnessed before perhaps?  
“Don't look away.” He hushed, his voice still bladed at my throat. I opened my eyes, meeting his gaze. He’d pushed his face close to mine, I could smell the blood on his breath, and despite it his lips looked appetizing. “I want to see this.” A short warning before he'd plunge a finger into me, rough and determined. I stifled a moan past my squished lips, and he growled against them, baring his fangs in displeasure.  
“You reek of arousal, disgusting human.” His actions betrayed his words as his knuckles brushed rhythmically against my inner thigh, his pushing never speeding up or slowing down- the full length of his finger each time and never any less or more. I quickly realized how badly I wanted a change, something softer- but ideally something harder.  
“You want me to take you like those boys couldn't, don't you?” He rumbled, rattling my head in his hands. His voice only grew darker, angry, confused, irrational. “I’ll hurt you. I’ll rip you from the inside out, is that what you want? You don’t know what you’re asking for.” He slipped a second finger inside without warning, the sudden pain making me yelp before slowly oozing into pleasurable utterances again.

“Whorish.” He spat, cupping his hand firmly against my sex as he pushed harder, hooking his fingers into my pelvic bone and practically fishing me up off of the ground with his advances. Powerful fingers raked into me from the inside, as if trying to claw me and pull me inside out, and the pain was as unreal as the pleasure. Pennywise tilted my head back in his grip, brushing his face into my collarbone and sucking in a deep inhale.  
I felt myself building up to the end, his pulsing climbing up to the tippy top of the tower, under his complete control, and I couldn't care less if when I reached the top he pushed me off. I just wanted to see what was over the vista- with him.  
“Are you going to cum?” He murmured into my skin, teeth nicking me in the shape of his words. I managed a nod, and he responded with a low snarl. The claws under his gloves made themselves known, the tips of his nails digging dimples into my face, and he smirked into my neck as I realized the fate of his other hand was the same. My walls rose against the curling fervor of his claws, digging two rashes into me and sowing more pleasure underneath. I bucked my hips to meet his sinking hands, a dangerous move as he bit powerfully into my flesh.

“Filthy.” He growled, his lip flicking strands of drool that caught across my breasts. Pennywise twisted his wrist against me, the action making me clench my legs and feel the cold patches of my own juices established between them. It was too much, too forceful, the way his fingers plunged into me was like he was trying to take something out of me, as if I had something of his he wanted trapped inside my womb. Even with how passionless it was, I felt myself well up into an orgasm, whining and moaning loudly while his hand took from me. He craned into my ear as he forcefully tore his hand out of me and released my face, letting me catch my breath and fall from the high. I mentally grasped at the tail of my climax, not yet ready for what was beyond it.  
“Imagine your family, your friends, what should they say knowing you were ffffucked by a monster, hm?” He taunted, his voice dancing delicately around his sharp dentition. His claw gripped my thigh, thumb spearing into the sensitive flesh inches away from my sex. “And what about Charlie?” He lifted Charlie’s decapitated head from the ground, waving it about in his clawed hand. “Charlie, Poor Charlie, How does it feel knowing you're whoring yourself not even a foot away from his corpse?” My gut clenched tightly, and he let the head drop to the ground with a wet splat before bringing his bloodied claw back to my face. He laughed as he drew blood across my lips with his thumb, his other fingers assuredly painting spots on my cheek as he took my head into his palm again. I shuddered, the cocktail of emotions in my stomach rendering me speechless.   
“You’re not a monster..” I managed. He cocked his head. My eyes glanced at Charlie’s head spilling on the floor like a bottle of wine.  
“He is.”  
Pennywise’s lips parted only a second, a heavy breath between us, before he pushed his lips against my face, his dangerous tongue stealing sloppy spirals across my lips to draw in the blood. I winced as his teeth threatened the skin on my face, and it only made him more aggressive. He pulled away, licking the last of the blood from his red lips while meeting my gaze.

Pennywise sucked in a deep pit of air, possibly realizing I was right, but he soon exhaled in a sigh afterward, erasing any doubt.  
“You’re wrong.” He spat. “I am not a human.”

I reached my hand out towards his face, just like before. I made contact with his cheek, gently stroking the skin of his face.

“I want to prove it to you.” It seemed impossible, the days before having just been a living nightmare. But I wasn’t experiencing it alone. I was always with him. He took my wrist in a firm grasp, his hands still clawed and rather large, making my arm look infantile in it’s hold.  
“You’re just speaking as an aroused human. I told you I won’t be courting you. You wouldn’t be able to survive it.”

I felt more curious than ever to know what it had to be like, to be the apple in the eye of a murderous monster clown.  
“Please. I trust you.” I spoke softly.

His eyes fell momentarily to my leg, which was purple and red from brusing. His doing. He huffed through his sharp teeth before grabbing me by the shoulders and lifting my like a toy to my legs- atleast the working one.  
“You don’t deserve to be here.” He spoke, softly and slowly. “You’re going home.”  
Those were the most painful words he ever spoke to me, and I wanted to fight him over it. But in the blink of an eye everything had gone light, and I was on the ground- in the grass of the forest I’d first found him in.


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done, 2 more chapters to go!

I’d gotten myself to a doctor, he had questions- but very few considering the state I’d been in. He put a splint on my leg to let it heal, and I went home and washed up. Every day I’d go to school, and every day I’d go home. It was exactly like it used to be, except that I’d missed him so much. You don’t deserve to be here..  
Well.. neither did you.

I wanted to show him that. I had to. After a week, I just couldn’t let it be. I went looking for him at the forest, where I’d sat, and where he’d been trapped before. Nothing. He just wouldn’t show. I tried to remember the spot in the river where the entrance to the sewer had been and I went looking. It felt like I’d covered miles of water, the stream was up to my ankles and my feet had probably looked like raisins inside of my shoes. And then I saw it- the wide and dark tunnel into the sewer. I pulled myself out of the water and shook my feet off- a useless gesture as I was probably going to be walking through water a second time.

 

I followed the tunnels inside, feeling excited to finally see him again. I’d made it to the inner chamber, and stepped out of the water to sit in the middle, waiting for him to appear.

“I told you to go home.” He spoke, his voice echo-ey and far away. I perked up.  
“I am home.” I responded into the black. As the echo of my voice settled into the walls, I’d heard him again, this time right behind me and nearly jolting me to life.  
“You are foolish, human.” I turned to see him, smiling and giving him a tight embrace- too excited to be afraid at that moment. He was uncomfortable, his muscles tightening at my embrace and his hands pulling me off of him like a sticker.  
“Go. Home.” He spat.  
“I can’t leave again. “  
“What, you want my claws inside of you- ripping another orgasm out?”  
I blushed noticeably, and he smirked.  
“No..” I stuttered. “ I don’t think you’re a monster, and I want the chance to prove it to you.”  
“And by chance you mean fucking, is that right, human?”  
I wish he didn’t have such propensity for that kind of language.  
“If it would show you that I trust you with my life, then yes.”  
He tapped his lip to ponder quietly.  
“Fine. But if we are going to do this, we have to do it my way.”  
I felt a little fearful and he picked up on it- of course.  
“Scared? You don’t want to disappoint your God now do you?” His gloved hand grazed my chin, and I felt even more flustered.  
What was I signing up for?


	8. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The SEX happens

I’d waited a full day, he said he’d needed the full moon, and I was to appear when it was right above our heads. I half-wondered if he’d been a werewolf, but this was the least of the weirder things he’d asked me to do in preparation.

The second thing was blood. My own. I brought a blade along with, I wasn’t sure when he needed mine, but I was prepared.

And the last, and most hardest thing to do, was to accept that I might not survive. It was stupid, walking into a situation that could spell my own death, but I’d done it before for him, it didn’t feel any different this time.

I walked into the chamber, the ivory of moonlight bringing it’s own eerie feeling to the chamber. Outside of the light, it was purely dark, and I stepped into the light holding the knife tightly and looking out into the darkness as if I could see through it.

In front of me, feet away in the dark, his eyes. Red and orange pupils as if a fire was dancing behind them. He slowly filled the chamber with his hungry growls, but otherwise completely silent. I brought the knife up to my palm, and winced as I pressed the blade in to draw blood. The moon reflected in the dark pooling in my hand, and I set the knife on the ground as I held my hand out to him.

His eyes shifted upward, as if he was standing, but it rose higher and higher, impossibly higher than his normal height. A cloud had rode past the moon and was snuffing the light from the ceiling, and the amount of light showing in began to trickle into ambience. I felt more afraid as the dark circle grew stronger, and Pennywise drew nearer. I could make out the gleaming off of his teeth, several wide arcs of them at varying length but sharing the same sharpness. He’d stepped towards me, closing the distance with what I then saw to be several different legs- monstrous hands, black as tar and lined with long claws. His eyes pinned as he grew louder, vibrating me to my core as his undulations were so powerful. Pennywise’s mouth split into the all-too-familiar grin, and my hand was trapped behind his teeth before I could pull away. Snaking around my wrist was his tongue, holding it tightly in place while the sharp walls of his mouth wavered across my flesh to suck the blood. I murmured, somewhat worried as I reached my other hand to his face to pull my arm free, but one of his many hands had grabbed it- so tightly I felt my skin turn purple. Pennywise’s eyes rolled back, showing yellowish whites as his pupils had hid inside of his head. Quickly he decended, his many pairs of arms grabbing at different places on my body as he’d pinned me to the hard concrete.  
“Penny..” I whispered worriedly. He spat out my arm and curled his lips back behind his black gums, growling and snarling as if I’d insulted him. Trademark drool hung like glassy ornaments from his teeth, his red hair had sprung from his shoulders like a lion’s mane, and his eyes remained rolled back- all too consumed by the hunger. He was massive, truly God-like. The cloud in front of the moon had drifted past, and bright light fed into the chamber again, showing his true form in all of it’s glory. Like a flower, his extra hands sprouted from his back and supported his weight on the floor, two of his hands were modified into sharp scythes which dug apertures into the solid rock. Penny’s face had elongated to make room for his many teeth, which jutted outward in all directions. His body was slender but strong, the black tarry-flesh of his hands had consumed his entire body, and a tuft of red hair at his pelvis questioned whether or not he had anything down there. Despite his appearance I couldn’t think of him as a monster, and even if he’d killed me now I couldn’t think it either. He was oddly beautiful, this thing of beauty trapped in a dark hole hidden from the world. I gently touched his cheek, his lips still quivering in a growl, and he nudged into my hand for just a moment.

From the tuft of red hair at his crotch a thick black tentacle slid from inside of it- almost. Behind the fur lay a slit surrounded with teeth that pulled back as the tentacle made it’s way past them. It seemed to have a mind of it’s own, curling tightly around my leg and trying to burrow into my skin. It was coated in a translucent mucus that painted all over my skin, and it was incredibly hot to the touch. One of Pennywise’s arms took a strong handful of my clothing while the other pinned my down to rip the clothes free. His breath washed over me in large hot waves as his tentacle unraveled itself and slid dangerously close to my entrance. It was large and all of it’s movements were powerful, it’d nearly bruise me with how it pushed and prodded around my thighs. The head of the tentacle found my lips, and before giving me a moment’s notice it plunged itself inside with as much length as it could. I screamed, the pain was unbearable, it was wriggling so powerfully against my walls, as if trying to mould me like clay. Penny’s hips bucked out of sync as he tried to accommodate himself, and he’d seemed to try and stay himself as he knew I was in pain. He uttered sharp exhales between his teeth, fighting to slow his pace as he took me. The tentacle had been so firm, it was as if he’d stuck me with a pole. I tried to wriggle, to accommodate myself but his many hands had been pinning me all over, I was completely immobile to his advances. Eventually the pain subsided into comfort, but every thrust was more than I could bear. He wasn’t even fully hilting but the tentacle would press against my cervix every time. It’d curl in on itself and push into me, raking my walls like an instrument. It wasn’t pleasurable until I could hear it- him. Hot groans behind a wall of teeth, his drool decorating my chest like diamonds. He was enjoying it so much, shuddering and shivering as he tried to hold back as much as he could. Two of his large hands sidled against my hips, lifting me off of the ground and angling me for deeper penetration. I let out a powerful moan, overtaken by the new feeling of his cock exploring even deeper regions than I knew I’d had. The sound of my enjoyment let him let go just a bit more, his thrusting deeper but slower. I gripped his shoulders tightly, burying my hands in his red hair as I pulled myself as close to him as possible. He gave off a soft grunt as a pair of his hands restrained me to the ground again.  
“No.” He snarled. “This is not for you.”  
A hand seized my neck and forced it firmly against the concrete. I choked, dizzying as he picked up the pace, pounding into me just a little faster and a little harder. Despite it, I moaned through what I could get out.  
“P..penny” I managed.  
He’d snarled again, his hand rattling my head against the ground once.  
“Are you begging for your God down here? He’s not listening.” He hissed. “He’s going to let you atone for your sins now, just like this.”  
Pennywise hilted himself inside of me, the feeling of his twitching legs and chest against me sent shudders up my spine. Liquid poured in streams out of me, and I wasn’t sure it was him or me, but felt so good. He plunged faster, harder, his many hands needling their claws into me and drawing pools of blood around each claw. I didn’t care, I couldn’t. It felt so right.  
Penny withdrew his hand from around my throat, but before I could take in a breath of relief, he replaced it with his set of jaws. His jaws were less forgiving, and I felt my own blood leaking down my shoulders as he continued to thrust into me.  
“I could take your head off.” He growled into my skin, his tongue unfurling to meet the blood dripping off of my neck. His voice was still deep, but wavering in his strength to even make the words. His thrusting was sloppy and disjointed, and he accidentally pulled himself free for a moment, his tentacle writhing like it was in pain as it was free from my body. I released a sigh of relief, the pressure of him inside of me felt as if I’d deflated, but it was short-lived as it had found it’s way inside again and filled me to the point of bursting. 

“You will learn.. To worship me.” He grumbled, before pressing his teeth tighter into my throat. His mouth being so close, it was nearly defeaning when he came to a head. Pennywise erupted into a cacophony of rough howls, his cock motionless for the first time all night as he started filling me with his cum. It felt heavy like lead, and was so hot it felt like I was burning alive from the inside. He kept his grip firm, stilling me from any motion while he finished. His jaws at my throat still threatened to take my head off, and the fear was very real now that he’d begun to settle down. After he’d stopped, his tentacle slowly exited, hiding up inside of his body again as his cum exited me in thick globs that sounded like rain as it dripped off of my skin. Teeth pulled from my neck, pulling at the skin a bit as he unsheathed his fangs from the flesh. He’d decorated my upper body in blood red marks in a messy U-shape. It was the least of my worries, as his many hands had bruised and scraped every part of my skin he’d restrained. He’d snort as the last of his heavy breathing came to an end, but I could barely breathe still, lost in the ecstacy of every moment.

The cold of the sewers settled in on me and I expected Penny to leave, but instead he stayed there, resting off to my side still in his monstrous form and staring listlessly at me with half-hooded eyes. I rolled into him and squeezed his shoulders again, burying my hands into his hair. He huffed sharply, but didn’t respond.


	9. A God Accompanied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The END, what do you think?

Penny not killing me last night I attributed to luck, but it was only the beginning of showing him that the world isn’t bad and that he’s not a monster. There was only one place in the world that would make me feel the love for my existence despite everything else, and one experience that had been so special it could melt the hearts of any beast possibly even whatever Pennywise was. I only hoped that enough silence had been in the forest that it would come around again.

I lead Pennywise into the forest clearing, he was not happy and quite skeptical of me bringing him back to where he had previously been trapped- and he swore to use it on my leg if I was going to bring him back to the bear trap. After enough friendly coaxing I'd convinced him that the clearing was the destination. Being here was cathartic, always. Even Pennywise couldn't get an ounce of fear or stress out of me here, and I let it guide me.  
“Sit” I spoke gently, leading the way as I settled into the grass. He grumbled before doing so, his long legs made it particularly difficult for him to cross his legs as I had, so he crouched with his legs out like a frog I managed a small laugh at his funny stature and he only grumbled in response.  
“Relax,” I sighed. “Listen to the sounds, take in the smells, until you could paint a picture of everything beyond what you can see in your mind.”  
“Stupid.” He mattered, sucking in a deep breath before listing off to me all the things he could pick up.  
“Trees aging, grass dying, the smell of bird shit… and you.” His voice was irritated, but I was happy to see him trying and not on a quest to torture me. Just then he perked up, his eyes fully wide and his lips parting only slightly behind his buck teeth.  
“Something else.” He growled. The sound of his deep rumbling was like static against the sounds of the forest. I put a hand on his shoulder to shush him, and he did so before smacking my hand away.

There he was, the deer rounding the brush, his antlers no longer fuzzy, but the rest of him just as I had remembered. I heard the seams of Pennywise’s costume tense, and imagined he'd never seen a deer before.  
“It’s okay.” I whispered, watching as the deer made its way towards us with delicate legs. Its knees pushed at the long grasses as it approached, rather quickly towards me, swinging a wide arc away from Pennywise as he was unfamiliar. The deer bowed his crowned head into my lap, his big eyelashes fielding around his black eyes. I raised my hand to touch him, and he flinched.  
“It’s okay,” I repeated, this time to the buck. My hand grazed his forehead, and the deer didn't move at the touch, instead taking nibbles at the lush grass I had been sitting in.  
Pennywise was silent, but I imagined the gears in his brain were turning at deafening sounds.   
“Do you eat it?” He asked. I stifled a laugh into a gentle chuckle, my hand still brushing the deer gently.  
“No.” I spoke, reaching out my other hand towards him. He recoiled at it, like I was offering a big piece of bravery. Then he slowly put his hand in mine, the feeling of his large hands in a state that wasn't wrestling the life out of me was pleasant, but he tensed as I brought his hand closer to the deer. He shifted uncomfortable, his red lips pulled back into a scowl. I took his wrist in my fingers and gently brushed his hand against the soft fur on the buck’s neck the buck being too enamored with grass to care. Pennywise stared quietly, and I half wondered if he could feel the fur from under his gloves. With my other hand I started to pull the glove from his hands, revealing black skin underneath almost like it was charred from how leathery it had been. His fingers tapered into deadly points, claws that put talons to shame. I wondered how he concealed his claws under the glove, but as his hand untensed in mine, I could see the claws slowly lengthening to his softening. I placed his hand back into the bucks fur, showing him how to stroke it along the grain of its fur before letting him do it on his own. The monster clown focused himself into it, doing nothing else but stroking the fur of a wild deer until it had filled itself and lifted his head. With graceful elongating legs, it walked from the clearing and disappeared back into the forest.

Pennywise’s face had been priceless, something akin to a little kid seeing snow for the first time, exercising the magic of nature. I half imagined Pennywise migth engulf the deer in a single bite, but he'd been surprisingly calm.

“What was that?” He asked.  
“A deer.”  
“Why were we stroking it?”  
“Its calming, animals like it. People like it too. Don't you like it?”  
He gave me a glare that questioned whether or not I was referring to him as an animal or a person. Both seemed offending- he's a God after all. He also betrayed himself, revealing he'd never been stroked. I wondered if human affection was ever given to him. I reached over to touch his hair, and he recoiled, making a show of sneezing at it. I smiled and pushed on, netting my hands into his soft mane until i felt the scalp underneath. He started up with a growl again, his sharp fangs flashing under purring lips. I gently stroked his hair, letting my hands knit into the red tufts, fingers delicately but lovingly massaging into his head. Slowly his growling had subbed internally, and sounded less like a growl and more like a purr.


End file.
